Capured
by xXRaphaels GurlXx
Summary: What happens to be a secret meeting turns out to be a set up from the Shredder to get both the fearless leader, and to finally have a reason to throw his illegitimate child, in a cell. They are forced to team together and make an escape plan. What happens when the tension gets high between the human and the mutant? Rated M for some sexual tension and for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I just got this idea. Right now, I'm putting up all the first chapters of my ideas, and will continue them if I get any more ideas for them. The popular stories will get updated first, so... yeah.

Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles

* * *

The leader whirled around as he sensed someone coming at him, kicking his leg out.

Before it could make contact, it was grabbed by female hands. He was flung around, sailing through the night and smashed into a billboard sign with an 'oof'.

"Nice to see you here, Karai." The leader chuckled, struggling to stand up. His three fingered hand rubbed his leg.

"I know, right? I'm just as excited as you are. I do love myself." Karai deadpanned, giving a small smile.

"Funny. I'm glad you decided to come. It shows that you care."

"No, Leo, there is a difference." Karai ran her fingers through her short black hair. "I like you. I just don't care for you all that much."

Leonardo couldn't help but give the slim girl in front of him a once over. The tight black pants that made her legs pop, in a good way. The tight black long sleeved shirt left nothing to the imagination.

In those few, unfocused seconds, Karai took advantage of them, and had crossed the space dividing them, and pinned him to the red advertisement. "Close your mouth." She whispered seductively, using one index finger to close his open mouth.

He shook his head, getting back into the game. "If you didn't care, then why did you come?"

She gave a humorless laugh. "I like the challenge of sparring with you. It keeps me... let's say, entertained." In one fluid movement, she slid one of Leo's kantanas out of of its sheath. Next, she had it touching his chest plate.

"That is true. But there has to be more." He slipped from her grasp, flipping behind her, shoving her where he just was. Sliding out his other kantana, he had it pointed it her shoulder blade. Leaning in, he slid closer, her pale neck long and sexy, taunting him. "Is it that you must care?" His warm breath hit the nape of her neck.

She shivered visibly. "I told you," she countered, flinging her head back, "it's entertaining." Her head hit his with a hard thunk.

She took that moment to get free, flipping until she stood on the edge of the building. "Its also thrilling because if I get caught, I'm dead." And then she jumped off.

Next thing he knew, his sword was flying through the air, lodging into the board beside his head. He sighed, feeling disappointed. He whirled around, but was too late, a pair of thick black arms constricted around him.

"Sorry, but she has been caught, and so have you. You're coming with us, turd brain." The husky voice growled.

"Let me go!" Leonardo heard Karai shout, a moment later visible. Tigerclaw had her in his cat grip, small blade held to her throat.

"Let her go, Tigerclaw!" He struggled within his captors grasp. "Let me go!"

"Shut up, turtle. You two are going to be cellmates soon." The voice rumbled.

"If you know what's good for you, Dogpound-" he was quieted by a huge paw knocking him out.

* * *

Later

* * *

"Wake up, Leo." Karai shook the turtle gently a few times, him not stirring. "Have it your way." She rolled her eyes and stood. Lifting her boot clad foot, she rammed it into his side.

"Ow!" The blue clad mutant grumbled, rubbing the spot she just kicked. Looking around, he saw that he was in a double cell, the room dark, and had a musky smell. "Where are we?"

"Shredders dungeon." She answered, walking over to the uncomfortable wooden bed. She plopped down.

His head found hers. "What?"

* * *

AN: and there is the first chapter. Thanks for reading. Tune in for the next chapter sometime. I will try to update this every Tuesday and Saturday, while I have lots of Ideas for this fic.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I'm raring to go. Thanks for that review, fave and follow, Foxstarkiller. ;) here is another chapter. Thanks for the follow, Bluegirlassasin6444 :)

Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles

* * *

"Master Shredder, we have put them in the cell as you have asked." Tigerclaw said, bowing down.

The big chair swiveled around, revealing the masked man in silver. "Where is Dogpound?"

The tiger growled darkly. He cut a glare behind him before turning his sharp gaze towards his master. "Messing with the prisoners."

"Let him. He just better not be messing with them to badly." The Shredder paced around. "But if he does, it'll give me a chance to throw him in there with them. He has failed me to many times to count. I am tired of it."

A chuckle came from behind Tigerclaw. "He has. I want to get rid of him too." A dagger sailed past Fishface and hit the door behind him. Eyes wide, the purple fish looked at the tiger, who's hand was outstretched behind him, open palmed. The big cat still faced forward.

"Yes, master Shredder." Tigerclaw stood up. When he turned to leave, Fishface saw a happy glint in his eye.

* * *

Leo&Karai PoV

* * *

Karai slammed up against the bars, a snarl etched into her pale face. "You say one more thing, and I will gut you with an honest to God smile on my face."

"I wouldn't believe otherwise. But one thing though, you can't. You're stuck in a cell, just like the animal you were also supposed to be." A feral grin stood on Dogpound's face, the whites of his teeth a contrast to his black appearance.

Something flew into the smug dogs face. The grin was gone in an instant. A huge mangled paw made its way to his equally unattractive face, wiping the slimy substance. "What the hell? Did you just spit on me?"

It was Leonardo's turn to smile. "Yes I did."

"Nice one, blue." Karai commented, slapping Leo on the back of his shell.

The turtle blushed. "Thanks."

"Why the hell did you do it?" The villain was losing his composer fast, and looked as if he would snap any moment. A growl came from him.

Leo became serious. "It shut you up, didn't it?"

That set him off. In a flash, he hit the bars, grabbing onto the green mutant. "That's it. I will make you wish that you were never born." The dogs breath was ratchet, smelling of sewer water.

"That, grunt, won't be what you are going to do." Tigerclaw interjected from behind. He grabbed Dogpound by the back of his neck, grabbing it just so, paralyzing him for the time being. Tigerclaw pulled him back, throwing him across the room.

He turned to face the two prisoners, who looked smug. "That's for master Shredder to do. Slowly."

The tiger dodged as a spit ball came towards him. Wasting no time, he slapped Leo across the face, sending him flying backwards. "None of that, turtle." What he wasn't prepared for was the spit ball the Karai sent forth, hitting him square in his striped face.

She moved back quickly, dodging the paw that lashed out. "What part about 'that's for Master Shredder to do' don't you get, kitty cat?" She continued to walk backwards towards her fallen prison buddy.

"You will get what's coming for you, Karai. Just you wait." Tigerclaw threatened in a dark tone before backing away slowly, until he completely blended with the shadows, latching onto Dogpound while at it.

Dropping the facade, Karai bent over Leonardo. His face was oozing blood, three scratches marring his green face. He currently sat up, wiping his face. "Are you alright, blue?"

He paused, looking down at the ground, dazed. "Yes."

She put a finger under his chin, lifting his face up. Concern lit her face. "They look pretty bad."

"How bad?" He looked into her eyes.

"I'm not gonna lie. It makes you look hideous... but in a cute way." She smirked.

He really looked at her. "Did you just complement me, Karai?"

She didn't answer for a moment before shaking her head. The sarcastic glint was back in her eyes. Getting up swiftly, she paced around. "Now I know that Shredder wants me out of the way. Tigerclaw just confirmed what I had been thinking."

"Why would he want you out of the way?" He was staring intently at the back of her head, trained on the blonde color.

"Because now that I know that he's not my real father, he thinks I will do something." She crossed her arms.

"Were you?" The turtle asked.

There was a long pause. "Yes, I was. I over heard both of the goons talking about Shredder catching me but waiting, following until he was sure of what I was doing." Without warning, Karai punched the wall with a cracking sound.

"Are you saying that they planned on capturing us both on the rooftop?" He was catching onto what she was saying. It had his insides boiling.

She faced him, a look of anger gracing her features. "That's exactly what I'm saying, Leonardo."

"And you had a part in this?" He directed his anger at her. He couldn't help but feel that she intended to get him caught, but the plan slapped her back in the face.

"What if I did?" She retorted, walking to the bars and crouched down, neither agreeing nor disagreeing to his statement.

"You're not to be trusted."

"Yeah yeah. Shut up and help me." She rolled her eyes, the sound of metal scraping metal.

"What the heck are you doing?" He snapped, standing up. He made sure to stay as far away from her as he had to.

"Escaping." She stated, as if it were obvious.

* * *

AN: well, second chapter out. I have this set in the 2012 series, but its a bit AU, as you could see. I have taken a different direction for this. It will stay close to the original content though. So thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: well, I'm here with another chapter. Thank you foxstarkiller for your review, you're amazing, seriously. And thank you Muritax for the fave and follow on the story, and for favoriting and following me. That also means a lot. Enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles

* * *

Leo PoV

* * *

"Oh, and how do you plan on us escaping?" Leo asked, craning his head from his spot.

"Come a little closer and find out. You're gonna end up breaking it." The beau answered.

"I'd rather not. It might be another trap." He continued to watch her from afar, still trying to catch what she was doing.

"I guess it is your neck." Karai glanced at him then shrugged, turning back to her work.

Her nonchalance was frying his nerves. Though she claimed that she might have done it, Leonardo believed that there was a chance she had nothing to do with it. Somewhere in him went the opposite direction. It believed that she had everything to do with it, and she could not be trusted.

"You know what, Karai?" He paused, waiting for an answer.

She only murmured a yes.

"I will just leave you to it. I don't know what your plan is, but I don't want to get tricked again." He walked over to the bed, plopping down.

Karai gave no answer, the sound of metal hitting metal hitting his ears sharply. Maybe he needed to meditate. Getting in crisscross position, her breathed in deeply, then exhaled. Soon, all noises ceased to exist.

His mind wandered to his brothers. They were probably doing what they normally did on the days that nothing happened. As far as they knew, Leonardo was still out and safe. It wasn't time to worry yet.

The time was coming for them to start. How were they going to get on without him there as leader? They all knew by now that Raphael wasn't a leader, and neither was Michelangelo. Donatello could be one, but he thought to much.

Better yet, how were they going to figure out where he was?

* * *

Karai PoV

* * *

She boiled with rage. Leo believed that she had something to do with it, which wasn't it. She had no clue that they were following her tonight.

True that she did know some things, but by no means was she responsible for their capture.

She was beyond caring what he thought. He could believe that she had everything to do with it. He could. It didn't bother her.

Karai scraped the metal blade faster against the cold metal bar. He could also get his ass over here and help her. He was just to stupid to get over the fact of what she probably did and help her.

What was he doing? That was the question that had been bothering her. She stood up, cracking her neck. The sound worked its way around the room. Then; silence. She slowly turned around, facing him.

What she saw turned her blood to ice. He was meditating. The part that got her going was that he was being so damn calm.

He was sitting up straight, legs crossed, fingers in the shape of rings. His eyes were closed, and his shoulders rose and fell with every breath he took.

She had to admit, it did suit him. He looked peaceful and serene. A second later, the blade in her hand darted across the room, straight in the middle of his face.

She was surprised when, in the next moment, he dodged it, the metal hitting the wall. It chipped the cement a bit before clattering onto the bed.

"Nice move, blue." She smirked. She was impressed at his keen sense.

"Thanks. Now, would you mind not doing that again?" He snapped, glaring at her with his blue eyes.

She lifted a finger to her chin, as if thinking about it. In that moment, she already had her retort, but decided to drag it out. Then, "only if you help me escape."

He kept his eyes trained on hers, deep in thought. The silence became longer until it almost chilled her nerves.

"Fine. I would like to live." He answered.

"That doesn't mean that I will let you." An ominous voice commented at the foot of the cell.

* * *

AN; I'll end it on this note. I will update whenever I have the time. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed. Review on the way out, please.


End file.
